


Preparation

by Pi (Rhea)



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Corsetry, F/F, Yuri Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 23:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13914516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Pi
Summary: Aeris and Tifa go clothes shopping





	Preparation

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted on Dreamwidth in 2011
> 
> For prompt: FF7, Tifa/Aeris, overfilling a corset

It isn't precisely Tifa's idea. She's heard how supportive they can be and was always curious, but it took Aerith's bright eyes and intent determination. 

"This one will fit," she proclaims holding the structured black cloth out to Tifa. "Go on, try it." Tifa nods and takes it into the fitting room with her. It's not that she doesn't ever get dressed up. She just never has much time for it, or really a reason to. Aerith is the kind of person who believes you don't need a reason. Of course Aerith looks stunning all the time. Tifa thinks most days it's the way Aerith holds herself, a quiet confidence that she is exactly where she's supposed to be. It draws people in, her smile sweet like honey and her hair tapping behind her as she walks, drawing people to her for herself as much as the sweet scent of her flowers. It's not that Tifa couldn't have that same presence, but perhaps that it never crosses Tifa's mind. There are perks with being unnoticed. Particularly when you're the kind of person who has to construct a suspension bridge across their chest every morning. If Tifa were to be as, well obvious as Aerith she'd be getting attention and not the kind she wants. 

And so they’re here with Tifa struggling to pull the lacing of the constricting cloth tight behind her own back. It makes her breath come a little short with the twisting and the pinching. Can this really be considered comfortable? 

"Aerith?" she calls. Aerith hums an affirmative. "I need some help, can you tighten this up for me?" Aerith ducks behind the curtain and her mouth forms a surprised oh, her eyes however sparkle as she slips the laces from Tifa's fumbling fingers.

"Happy to help” she murmurs before pressing her knuckles against Tifa's back. Her fingers are faintly cool against Tifa's skin then she tugs. Tifa lets out a huff of breath. Aerith tugs again and now Tifa's starting to actually feel the constriction. 

"There." Aerith says "You can breath comfortably?" Tifa inhales. It's not uncomfortable so she nods. "Good, well turn around let's see." Tifa does and Aerith's smile curls across her face. 

"I think that will do quite nicely. Though you might want to just...." Aerith trails off, eyeing Tifa critically. Her hands are twitching in the air between them. "You don't mind if I adjust you a bit?" Aerith asks, her tone is gently inquisitive, her fingers fluttering along the top of the corset, her fingernails barely ghosting Tifa's skin. She tries not to shiver too visibly. 

"Um, sure?" Tifa responds. 

Aerith steps forward and starts tugging at the corset, this way and that. It does feel like it fits more smoothly around her waist when Aerith steps back. It's almost like a second skin, hugging her body so tightly. But Aerith isn't quite done. "This will take just a second," she cautions before slipping her hands down the front of the corset and pulling up lightly. Tifa can't stop the surprised hitch in her breathing but Aerith's already stepping back. When Tifa inhales it's easier. 

"I thought so." Aerith smiles. " When you put it on again, lean forward so you're more evenly distributed." Aerith gestures: pointed to her own chest, leaning forward with a cupping motion. "You'll get better support from the corset if you're not just squashing yourself." Tifa nods, turning to face the mirror again. If she was worried about the wrong kind of attention in public this really isn't the right way to go. Aerith's modifications have formed the corset to her body. Tifa isn't certain she's seen that much cleavage before on anyone. It's impossible to keep her blush down. 

"Are you sure it's appropriate to wear this?" Tifa asks. Aerith hooks a friendly chin over her shoulder. 

"Well...you'll be with me. No one will do anything, but you're right they will all be staring." Aerith is contemplative, "but really how could they not, and is that really very different?" Tifa shrugs. Normally she doesn't notice people staring. Normally she isn't wearing something this. 

"You do look beautiful though. And with the right skirt..." Aerith smiles, "Really it's all about presentation. We get you the right necklace and even out the attention" Aerith skims her fingers over Tifa's neck, illustrating the length "and people will be paying just as much attention to the curve of your neck as everywhere else. Well, maybe not but you will still look elegant." Tifa's not sure elegant is a word she'd ever use to describe herself. Aerith perhaps, but Aerith is like a princess. Not through any snobbery, or even through her beauty but in the way she carries herself, and perhaps her hair. She looks like she stepped out of a fairytale and that sure grace telegraphs no matter what she's wearing. Tifa looks at herself and feels so top heavy that her reflection should be falling on it's face. 

"The blush is a cute addition" Aerith continues, "but you really should try and stop. You'll be fine, I promise." Tifa nods but doesn't quite believe her.

They buy the corset and spend the rest of the afternoon complimenting it with a shawl (for Tifa's modesty if they ever have to walk outside) and the appropriate skirt. Though Aerith does spend a good portion of the afternoon openly admiring Tifa's hips in the pair of black leather pants they picked out on a whim, they do end up with a skirt, night dark with tiny white seed beads like stars. It floats around her feet, rippling and dark and matches the satin black of her corset. 

They head back to Tifa's to prepare. Aerith has been carrying around her outfit in a bag almost all day. Tifa has yet to see it, but is more distracted getting into her own costume that is really warranted. It feels like a costume, the gentle brush of the skirt over her legs, the way her fingers want to slide over the corset compulsively, amazed that it's really her under there. Tightening the corset is still a problem. Tifa calls for Aerith from the other room. Aerith appears half in and out of her slips and with obviously clothes-mussed hair. 

"You dress much faster than I do. It's not fair. You don't even do this often." Aerith complains but she takes up the laces. "You should lean forward and brace yourself, but," she repeats the cupping gesture "first." Tifa nods and complies, blushing lightly. Aerith yanks and a small sound escapes Tifa on the rush of breath. Aerith's fingers deftly tie a bow at the back of the corset. "You can breathe?" She asks. Tifa tries and while it catches in her throat, it's fine in her chest. 

"Yeah" her voice sounds breathier than usual and Tifa sucks air in through her nose then whistles, "See, if I can do that..." Aerith smiles. 

"You're good! We should do something with your hair though. Come on, sit." 

Aerith Guides Tifa onto a nearby chair and starts fiddling around the dresser. She returns with bobby pins and a brush. Tifa relaxes as Aerith smoothes her hair. Eyes closed she can't tell what Aerith is doing, but the soft feel of her fingers over Tifa's scalp is almost like a massage. After a while Aerith breathes "There." Tifa opens her eyes and looks toward the mirror. She is greeted by a girl she's never met. Her hair is pulled up into a pile that almost looks to be made out of curls. She turns her head this way and that, surprised when it doesn't all tumble down with the movement. It's only when Aerith appears behind her in the mirror that Tifa even notices she was gone.

"Here," Aerith says, " She slides a thin necklace around Tifa's neck. It looks like it could be a string of diamonds. 

"They're not real," Aerith says, "but they'll look perfect on you." Her fingers close the clasp against Tifa's neck. They almost tickle. Then Aerith is sliding away. "I should go get dressed." She murmurs, "or we're going to be late." Tifa watches her leaving the room through the mirror and stands. "Wait, how do I look?" Aerith's gaze, when it clatters across her own is undeniably hot. 

"You look amazing." Aerith says. Tifa's fingers fold in her skirt.

"Thanks. Really, I couldn't have done this on my own." Aerith laughs, crosses the room back to her. She frames Tifa's face with her slim fingers. "You had all the material to work with. I simply gave it a little more structure." 

"Yeah, well...thank you." Aerith's shoulder is bare, the strap of her slip hanging to the side. Her hair is half out of its customary rope and staticing to her face. It's probably possible for Aerith to look less put together, but Tifa hasn't seen it. Tifa wonders if her own cheeks match the flush on Aerith's.

"You know, we should do this more often." Aerith nods, smiles. 

"I think that's a fantastic idea. And I really need to go get dressed." She darts into the other room faster than Tifa can think to protest. 

Aerith doesn't take very long to dress for all she bemoaned Tifa's speed. She returns looking lovely and composed her hands encased in white gloves and the straps of her gown firmly seated on her shoulders. 

"Come on," she grins, "we're going to be late." Tifa follows Aerith's dash out the door, but when she catches up, Aerith's shoulder turns toward her slightly and Aerith's fingers twine warm around hers. The cloth of Aerith's gloves is supple, but rougher than her skin. Aerith squeezes her hand back and while they don't say anything about it, Tifa can see the smirk out of the corner of her eye. It's going to be a wonderful evening.


End file.
